Andrew Jackson
'Andrew Richard Jackson was originally a human male born in 963 to Mary and Jonathan Jackson. He met Rebekah Marshall after saving her life. He died later that very same year from an infection to a wound he had received while trying to save her life. ' Andrew was the town outcast, the one that everyone always teased, insulted, attacked and abused. He never had any friends. He wasn't liked, he wasn't loved, and most of all, his family were long gone. He was out one day when he rescued a young 15 year old woman in the woods near their home. She was attacked by a Werewolf. In the process of doing just that, he was wounded. That wound became infected and he died from it. Shortly before he died, Rebekah had come to his home with every intention of trying to nurse him better. Unknown to him, she cast a spell to try and heal him faster, which in the end, turned out to be a reincarnation spell. Every 38 years, Andrew was reborn to another family. He was never able to keep a relationship going for long as not only did that reincarnation spell bring him back to life, it made him and Rebekah soulmates. It meant that neither one of them could be happy unless they were with the other. Over the thousands of years, Andrew had been a factory worker, a royal, a slave, a quartermaster, a cook, a market stall owner, a baker, and most recently, a guitarist that performs at a local restaurant. In his most recent reincarnation, Andrew met Rebekah at a pub. It was shortly after he lost his wife, the mother of Daniel, to cancer. He went back to her house, and their relationship began that very night. He had always loved Rebekah, but couldn't always remember her. It wasn't until 2017 that he remembered everything thanks to a dream he had. It showed them both when they first met, and it showed just how important she was to him. Over the 1055 years that he had been reincarnated, Andrew had seen the rise and fall of many great civilisations, and most of them were with Rebekah at his side. Most of them anyway. It was always rough living without Rebekah in his life. Sometimes she was never there, and sometimes he would die just before they found each other. There was a period in his life where he had tried to find her for over 90 years, to no avail. That was when her brother Klaus had a magical dagger in her chest and closed in a coffin. He was never able to find her. It was a miracle they found each other this time. It was 2017 when Andrew became a Vampire to be with her forever. He was tired of the reincarnation, and he was tired of dying on her. He wanted to make her happy, and to make her happy. She was the woman he loved, and he wanted to make sure she knew that. Becoming a creature of the night like her was one way to make sure that they never parted ways again.